


On the Stall I'll Write Your Name

by snowflake97



Series: Supernatural [51]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Loves Cas, M/M, Realisations of love, Writing on bathroom stalls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In tiny letters, on the bathroom door, written is 'I love Castiel - D.W.'. How it got there, well, that's a story that needs to be told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Stall I'll Write Your Name

Dean sat perched on the lid of the toilet seat, pen poised in his hand. The multitude of words scrawled across the stall door ranged from ‘(insert name) was here’ to ‘(name 1) hearts (name 2)’ and everything in between and beyond. 

Dean raised his hand, ready to write the message he have never spoken aloud before. He hadn’t even admitted it to himself until a few minutes before that. 

He may or may not have had a miniature panic attack while filling the tank of the Impala, when he had finally come to the realisation that he was in love with Castiel. 

He had almost dropped the pump in shock, asking Sam to take over for him, under the pretence that he really needed to use the bathroom. 

He fled to the mens’ room, locking himself into a stall, when he saw the pen lying on the back of the toilet tank. He had picked it up, and stared at the writing scribbled onto the door. 

In very tiny writing, in a very small gap, the blond wrote the words ‘I love Castiel - D.W.’ hoping no one he knew would ever notice it. It was so minuscule, it took him more than a few seconds to find it after looking away, so he was fairly certain no one he knew would notice it - they wouldn’t know what to look for, if they even knew to look. 

Plus, ‘Castiel’ was the name of one of the angels in folklore. He could play it off as some religious person, with the same initials as himself. 

The angel was so awkward, that it had caused Dean’s writing to be slightly unrecognisable; definitely not something for comparison, which was even better. 

Writing the words had made him calm, so he walked out of the bathroom, walking back to the car. Sam had already paid for the gas, and was standing by the Impala, waiting for Dean. As soon as he saw his older brother, he made a dash for the bathroom, and Dean laughed at his back - he hadn’t realised that he’d taken the keys, so Sam couldn’t have left the cart unattended (luckily the gas station was one where you could pay through the window from the outside). 

When Sam came back, Dean was already settled in the driver’s seat, raring to go. He felt strangely light, after getting the thought off his chest, and wanted to drive fast and roll the window down with reckless abandon. 

“So,” Sam started, staring out the window, “you love Castiel, huh?”

“Shut up.” Dean grumbled, but, rather than being angry, he just pouted slightly. So much for no one he knew seeing it. 

The younger Winchester just laughed, the normalcy of teasing his brother about something as simple as a crush was great, and he loved every moment about it.


End file.
